weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Fiorina 'Fury' 161
Name Fiorina 'Fury' 161 is an arid, desert covered planet and features as the setting for the film Alien 3, a refinery/prison planet where Ellen Ripley's escape pod from the Colonial Marine starship USS Sulaco crash lands. The foundry facility and penal colony is inhabited by three custodians and all-male inmates with "double-Y" chromosome patterns. Fiorina 'Fury' 161 also features as an Aliens v Predator Original level for a Predator's mission and in Aliens v Predator Gold and Classic as an Alien's bonus mission, also as Leadworks a multiplayer map in Aliens v Predator Original, Gold and Classic and as Leadworks in Aliens v Predator 2. In the film Alien 3 due with the extreme weather conditions and fluctuating surface temperatures the inmates and custodians would stay in the foundry facility which was part underground and included a foundry and furnace, this was no longer in use and served as penal colony. The only form of indigenous life that existed was a form of lice that was combated by shaving all hair from their bodies. A morgue, mess and infirmary were amongst the few facilities available, the three custodians left were Andrews a prison warden, Aaron a prison guard and Clemens a former doctor. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance Appearances in the following; [[:category:AvP|'Aliens v Predator Original, Gold, Classic']] Fury 161 Leadworks [[Aliens v Predator 2|'Aliens v Predator 2']] Leadworks [[:Category:planets|'Various']] Alien 3 (MD) Alien 3 (SNES) Alien 3 (NES) Alien 3 (Game Boy) Alien 3: The Gun Alien Trilogy Alien 3 (film) Aliens: Colonial Marines Stasis Interrupted Other planets LV426 Interactions [[:category:AvP|'Aliens v Predator Original, Gold, Classic']] The Aliens v Predator (Original, Gold and Classic) campaigns are played as a Predator and Alien character and include the surface of Fiorina 'Fury' 161 and the Foundary. [[:Category:planets|'Alien 3']] The game Alien 3 is played by the character Ripley on the Mega Drive, SNES, NES, Game Boy and Arcade which features the surface of Fiorina 'Fury' 161 and the Class C Work Correctional Unit. [[:Category:planets|'Various']] Alien Trilogy campaigns include Fiorina 'Fury' 161 and the Class C Work Correctional Unit and Foundary and don't fully follow the story of the film Alien 3. Aliens: Colonial Marines As a continuing story of the film Aliens the USS Sulaco is boarded enroute to Fiorina 'Fury' 161, were Turk and Stone release Hicks from stasis just before Weyland's PMCs arrive, leaving Turk, Ripley, Bishop and Newt to be ejected into the EEV that lands on the surface. Later Stone and Hicks arrive at the Correctional Unit moments before Ripley throws herself into the Furnace holding the chest burster as it emerges. From there they are captured by Weyland PMCs and brought aboard Weyland's FTL. Continuity [[:category:AvP|'Aliens v Predator Original, Gold, Classic']] Leadworks is comparable to the Leadworks found on Fiorina 'Fury' 161, however Fury 161 is an area of the foundry facility and penal colony not featured in the film Alien 3. Aliens v Predator 2 The events of the game Aliens v Predator 2 are set 50 years after the destruction of Fiorina 'Fury' 161. Following the flight telemetry of the Derelict spacecraft found on LV426 where the Nostromo crew first encountered the Alien eggs in the film Alien, the Weyland-Yutani Corporation has discovered a planet (LV1201) with the ruins of an extraterrestrial civilization (Space Jockeys) infested with Aliens. Aliens: Colonial Marines In the Correctional Unit's Furnace Weyland appears with W-Y Grunts to collect the Queen from Ripley were the film depicted Michael Weyland (Michael Bishop) arrived with W-Y Commandos. The game suggests that the events between the EEV's ejection and Ripley dying in Alien 3 occur simultaneously with Hicks' release from stasis and him and Stone arriving after a two day journey to witness Ripley's death in the game Aliens: Colonial Marines. [[wikipedia:Alien_3|'Alien 3 (film)']] Fiorina 'Fury' 161 from Alien 3 (film) was called 'Arceon' in an early draft script. Concept 20th Century Fox approached Brandywine Productions to create two more sequels were Ripley would be killed off leaving Hicks as the lead role, Sigourney Weaver wasn't available, however, when a final screenplay (by David Twohy) was delivered to Fox president Joe Roth, he didn't like the idea of Ripley being removed, declaring that "Sigourney Weaver is the centerpiece of the series". David Giler and Walter Hill went through a number of scripts and rewrites that included William Gibson's script, the storyline for the film picked up after Aliens, as the Sulaco drifts into an area of space claimed by the 'Union of Progressive Peoples', due to a navigational error. The ship is boarded by people from the U.P.P, who are attacked by a facehugger hiding in the entrails of Bishop's mangled body. The soldiers blast the facehugger into space and take Bishop with them for further study. The Sulaco then arrives at Anchorpoint. Eric Red, writer of the cult horror films The Hitcher and Near Dark, version opened with a team of Special Forces marines boarding the Sulaco unarmed and finding that all the survivors of the LV-426 mission had fallen victim to the aliens. The only reference to the first two films was a torn spacesuit name tag that is found bearing the name 'Ripley'. The screenplay in a sense was even bolder than the Gibson script, in that it took place entirely in a small-town USA city in a type of bio-dome in space. David Twohy was next to work on the project. His version featured a prison planet, which was being used for illegal experiments on the aliens for a Biological Warfare division. The screenplay details how inmates on death row were "mock executed" in a gas chamber, while actually being kept alive and being used as bait in experiments with the Aliens. Vincent Ward with co-writer John Fasano had Ripley's escape pod crash landing on a monastery-like satellite, which had parts of its interior both wooden and archaic in design. The Alien 3 special features disc set, Alien Quadrilogy explained how Ward came about creating the story for this partially wooden satellite also as a place of refuge for Luddite-like monks. After a number or rewrite of the script, producers Walter Hill and David Giler took control of the screenplay themselves, melding aspects of the Ward/Fasano script with Twohy's earlier prison planet screenplay to create the basis of the final film. On-set Filmed on location at Blyth Power Station, Northumberland, UK, Dawdon Beach, County Durham, UK and Albert R. Broccoli 007 Stage, Pinewood Studios, Iver Heath, Buckinghamshire UK as well as matte paintings and post production CGI. Michelle Moen matte department supervisor and Paul Lasaine matte painter painted all the matte backgrounds for the surface, sky and surface features. This included the EEV's atmosphere entry from space and as it entered the atmosphere and crashed into the water the crew used an ultraviolet light to give the clouds a glow against a matte painting of the sky, this was an animated shot with the water splash a digital shot. Production The surface was produced using matte backgrounds, miniatures and full sets, this included the salvage of the EEV with oxen, background of the surface with a cross, a crane salvaging the EEV, Ripley's return to the EEV to use a stasis' scanner and the opening sequence. Later the USS Patna arrived with Michael Weyland and an assortment of Weyland Personnel with the spacecraft flying near the surface and the foundry facility and penal colony. Timeline The film Alien 3 is set after the film Aliens and because shortly afterwards as they escape, a fire occurs aboard the Sulaco with Ripley's, Hicks', Newt's and Bishop's stasis units being ejected into the EEV. The events of the game Aliens: Colonial Marines are set between those of the films Aliens and Alien 3 but diverge from the film Aliens and over lap the film Alien 3. See also Alien 3 (film) References Citations LV426 Alien 3 (film) Fiorina 'Fury' 161 Aliens v Predator (video game) Aliens v Predator 2 (video game) Footnotes Category:Planets Category:Alien 3